conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbrean
__TOC__ =Setting= Umbrean is spoken in the nation The Union of Confederated Umbrean Republican States, aka UCURS or Umbrean Confederacy, but is one of the major languages on Verus. It is set in a steampunk fantasy world General Information Umbrean is a verb based language, i.e. there is no adjectives and almost all other words are derived from their closest relative verb though some are stand alone nouns but they are rare. The sentence structure of umbrean is SOV, it is a agglutinating and isolating language in which both shifts depending on what category of things one deals with but it is consistent in that area. Phonology Single Letters Umbrean alphabets sounds like this. Phonotactics B,P,T,Q are always followed by a vowel R and K always comes alone from consonants, as there is vowels around them two consonants always comes between two vowels The syllable structure of umbrean is ©V© for all bigger words though smaller may not follow it. =Basic Grammar= Verbs Umbrean is very regular in its language except for very few verbs but mostly the verb "to be" Verbal structure: : Tense and Aspect Tense and aspect is combined into one word which is placed after the verb : Voices-Mood in Umbrean voice and mood is combiend into one word that is placed infront of the verb, the "Dig", Active voice imperative mood word, only occures whenever the voice-mood shall have a suffix onto it : : Evidentiality To show the evidentiality of a verb one adds these suffixes to the verb root, if left out its assumed or one think it happened : To Be Negation Negation of verbs are done by adding the suffix -(f)ig Nouns Genders Umbrean genders include None-moving, Living, Mechanical and Magical : Cases Umbrean have 3 cases, Ergative, Intransitive, Accusative : Noun Declension Umbrean nouns are declinsioned according to if they are defined or undefined, which case they are, which gender and if its singular, puacal and plural according to this table if they are regular : Numbers A thing to keep in mind is this language is base-12 based Noun Derivations See Noun clause Pronouns Personal Pronouns Umbrean have many persinal pronouns for various situations and the choice is critical in conversation as wrong choice can be considered an insult. : Correlatives : Adjective Adjectives are none-existent in umbrean as they are treated as verbs, one doesnt say "The red cat" but "The cat is red" and is done like with any normal verb so it doesnt need to fit along with the noun declenisaion. The big differens ebtween adjectives and normal verbs is that unlike verbs where you put multiple tense/aspect words into the sentence only one tense/aspect word is placed after adjectives even if there is multiple adjectives. "the big red cat" wouldnt be said as "the cat is big is red" nor "the cat is big and red" but "The cat is big red" or more presicely "the cat big red is" Derivation To change from "to throw" to "To be throwable", simular to the -able suffix in english, one adds the suffix -(w)ogly where the w only comes in if the verb ends with a vowel. Comparative The comparative word is placed in front of the adjective : Postposition Umbrean uses post position after the clause or word in question, "table on" "going out her with" : Conjuctions Connecting to parts is done like in english, X and Y, X or Y : Adverbs Adverbs are formed by replacing the tempus-aspect word with "Ja"and leave out the voice-mood word unless it is per definition already an adverb. They are placed infront of the verb and comperatived the same way as adjectives. Syntax Standard The Umbrean language is a Subject-Object-Verb language that arranges its sentences as "adam apple ate" rather than the english SVO "Adam ate apple" ---- Subordinate clause ---- Noun Clause ---- : Complements are used with either these copulas or just using a tempus-aspect word behind as it would "to be" one : ---- Adjective Clause ---- An Adjective Clause ---- Adverbial Clause ---- : English: : Ratio Ratio such as Three to one would be said as Izi wzi miz where the word wzi is used in ratio context alone =Dictionary= =Writting system= Umbrean writting system is written from up to down, then left to right =Example text= One : Common phrases * = Go/walk/run to tartarus or go to hell * = Directly How is rygnar? but means What time is it? or How much is the clock * = The Union of Confederate Umbrean Republican States Category:Languages